The present invention relates to farm implements, and, in particular, to a tool for making raised beds.
Raised beds are used for many different types of crops, particularly crops which require good drainage, such as ginseng. In order to make raised beds for large-scale farming, a farmer typically has to make several passes over the same ground, tilling the soil up, mounding the soil, and then shaping the raised bed mounds. Typically, this requires the use of different tools, so the farmer has to go over the entire field with one tool, change tools, and then go over the entire field with another tool. This is very time consuming and labor intensive.
Typically, the resulting mound formed with existing tools is not ideally shaped. The ideal shape for a crop like ginseng is a crowned mound, so that rain will tend to run off the mound. Instead, typical prior art tools form a mound with a trough in the top, which tends to catch and hold water. This is not preferred for crops like ginseng.